


Home for Halloween

by ahoymultiships



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine taking care of Kurt, Halloween!Klaine, M/M, cute!Klaine, dressing up as Doctor Who characters, sick!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine get dressed up for Halloween. But Kurt falls sick. Cuteness ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween with sick!Kurt, because [Sarah](http://parmelde.tumblr.com/) asked me to! It’s all cute, and no angst though!  
> Unbetaed as of yet!

“I’m so sorry…” Kurt sniffed loudly into a tissue, his eyes all red and puffy.

Blaine took the soup off the stove as he answered, “Nah, its okay, at least this way we get to give candy to kids and watch Moulin Rouge.”

Kurt said, “Sorry for dashing your hopes, but no kid is going to climb that many staircases just to get candy.”

Blaine raised his hand in the air like a sword and mimed, “EX-TER-MI-NATE THE KIDS!”

Kurt giggled at his imitation and then had to cough again into the tissue.

Blaine said, “After all, I came to New York to spend time with you. I don’t care if we spend time dressed up as a Cyberman/Dalek combination or if we spend it, lounging on the couch, watching our favorite sad romantic movie.”

Kurt snorted. “I’m pretty sure Santana must be killing it in her Amy Pond police costume.”

Blaine laughed. “The look she gave us when we told her we were going as Doctor Who characters was actually priceless.”

Kurt remarked, “I remember when…” He paused for a bit, “…Adam had come here last Thanksgiving, she had called him Doctor Who. She knew it bugged him because he didn’t like Doctor Who.”

Blaine gasped. “Maybe you should have broken up with him as soon as he said he didn’t like the Doctor. Who doesn’t like a show where you get to travel in time and space?”

“We weren’t dating in the first place. Or rather, he thought we were, but I just couldn’t. My heart was with you. And that is the cheesiest thing I have ever said, period.”

Blaine lightly kissed him on the lips, and kept the mugs of hot, creamy tomato soup on the coffee table as he moved Kurt a bit. He then convinced Kurt to lean against him as he sat on the couch.

Kurt complained, “I’m going to give you my cold. It’s not a good thing, Blaine. You have to go back to Lima Sunday night.”

Blaine just pulled Kurt against him, as he said, “I don’t care for a cold. I’ll even tell my Mom to put VapoRub on me this time, so that Tina doesn’t get a chance.”

They both laughed as Kurt switched on the TV. Instead of the Moulin Rouge CD, he got the CD Blaine had burnt for Halloween, the one having the episodes involving the Daleks and the Cybermen.

Kurt excitedly asked, “Which Doctors do we have here?”

Blaine rubbed Kurt’s back to calm him down as he said, “New Doctor Who, because I want you take rest at some point. The first episode is obviously Rose meeting the Dalek for the first time with the Ninth Doctor!”

Kurt clapped his hands, and then started coughing again.

Blaine held him till the cough calmed down a bit, and then reached for the mugs of tomato soup. He said, “And don’t worry about the costumes, we can wear them to the screening of the 50th anniversary episode.”

Kurt smiled and said, “I love you, Dalek Blaine!”

Blaine softly replied, “And I love you, Cyberman Kurt!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
